VTJX-12
*97x9 @10m *38x9 @25m *450 @15m *68 @28m |headshot_damage= *145.5x9 @10m *57x9 @25m *675 @15m *102 @28m |indirect_damage= *200 @1m *1 @3m |rate_of_fire= 400 RPM |bullet_velocity= *350 m/s *400 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 35/35/35/2 *Aimed: 25/25/25/2 *Hipfire: 35/35/35/4 *Aimed: 6/6/16/3 |reload_time= 3 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 15/150 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= Rocket Launcher |damage_per_second= *~5173 *~5333 }}The VTJX-12 is a weapon granted upon purchasing the 10YO VIP. A powerful rapid shotgun. The weapon has a unique alternate ammunition type and has a powerful underbarrel rocket launcher. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The VTJX-12 was developed in secret by VTX Works in an area commonly refered to as "Region 88-6". While never intended to be sold, the weapon was developed as a lightweight combat shotgun that had the ability to fire a unique high explosive armour peircing slug with a simple magazine change. The weapon also featured a underslung rocket launcher for more long range engangements. At some point, unknown military parties attempted to raid the facility to uncover secrets about the company. While the raid was rather unsuccessful, VTX Works feared another raid could occur later in the future and as such decided to sell the VTJX-12 to various private military companies including the ones that protect their facilities. General Information Compared to other automatic shotguns, the VTJX-12 does only marginally more damage per shot at 97 per pellet within 10m but have an increased damage at range of 38 per pellet at 25m and beyond. Along with firing two additional pellets, the weapon has a much higher damage output. Unlike the other automatic shotguns, the VTJX-12 has the capability of switching ammunition types. In this case the VTJX-12 can fire HEAP rounds which deal 450 direct damage within 15m and drops severely to 68 damage at 28m and beyond. Along with splash damage of 200, the HEAP rounds can easily obliterate most targets including players wearing the Anti-Explode Armor Suit in close quaters. While the splash damage is reduced, the direct damage is not reduced and as such still is rather deadly. Though players wearing the Heavy Armor Suit are seemingly tanky agaisnt HEAP rounds. Though at longer ranges the weapon's damage suffers greatly. The damage output is further enhanced by the weapon's rate of fire which is 400 RPM, faster than the AA-12. This gives the weapon impressive DPS. Though with a rather small magazine size of 15, one may run dry quickly without proper trigger disipline. The VTJX-12 also comes with a unique underbarrel Rocket Launcher. Compared to underbarrel Grenade Launchers, the rocket launcher outputs far higher direct damage and has a faster velocity. Although with a slow reload time and rather low ammunition pool, the underbarrel weapon should be used sparingly. Accuracy is average for a shotgun, although its HEAP rounds have a more accurate aimed accuracy. However the HEAP rounds have a rather high aimed spread per shot compared to other slug capable shotguns. Trivia *The model and animation is made by VotexAbrams951 **The overall body of the weapon is based on the GM6 Lynx sniper rifle with the muzzle brake being based on the DSR-50's Blast Compensator. **The foregrip of the weapon is based on the UTS-15 *The underbarrel rocket laucher is a refernce to the DkSR-50 in the early days of Base Wars as said weapon used to have a underbarrel rocket launcher. *While the underbarrel rocket launcher itself is fictional, its overall model is based on the HK69 grenade launcher **The underbarrel weapon also features vents on its right side which is meant to direct the rocket's exhaust sideways instead of backwards which is an interesting attention to detail. **Perhapes due to ergonomics or just because it was arkward, the underbarrel weapon's grip is sideways. *The weapon apparently lacks a shotgun shell model as the magazine appears to be empty while reloading and/or firing the weapon in first person. *The name is a refernce to two of the model developers of Base Wars, VotexAbrams951 and JimmyLJX. Category:Shotguns Category:Guns